


Nothing Gold Will Stay

by Druggedzilla



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Fantasy elements, Coming of Age, Conspiracies, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanart, Mostly Myrcella Centric, Myrcella is the eldest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druggedzilla/pseuds/Druggedzilla
Summary: Being a Princess may seem like a dream to some; with the perfumes, the jewelry and the silks, but for Myrcella, It’s not. She feels like a caged animal, trapped in golden cage: They decide what she has to do, say, eat and use, she has to love whoever they choose, and marry him.She can’t do anything about it, or can she?
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon & Cersei Lannister, Myrcella Baratheon & Septa Eglantine, Myrcella Baratheon/Original Male Character(s), Myrcella Baratheon/Robb Stark, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Nothing Gold Will Stay

**Author's Note:**

> To check the fan art you’ll have to click on the link that says “See”.

**I  
  
** ****

Ever since Eglantine could remember, she's been an early riser. It has served her well during her many years of service as a Septa and tutoress.

For the most part, Eglantine founded great pleasure on it; The quiet sound of the morning only accompanied by the singing birds, the pleasant breeze of the sea and the tender cold weather.

But that was in Old Town or King's Landing. Now, she was in the north, accompanying the king's court to Winterfell as the princess' tutoress.

Ever since they reached the Neck, Eglantine had had problems rising early. The experience she used to enjoyed so much before turned in to be something utterly unpleasant. Those sweet singing birds Eglantine remembered so fondly were replaced with some screeching fowls from a nearby village, and the refreshing breeze was now a piercing cold wind.

_By the Seven, how can these people handle this weather? We are not even in winter yet!_ Eglantine thought as she wrapped herself with her wool cloak and continued her way to the royal wheelhouse.

When she arrived, she acknowledged both of the guards who were standing at the entrance, and they, in turn, did as well, then they helped her climb the stairs to the massive wheelhouse.

Inside of the wheelhouse it was dark, there were no windows. The only light source was the dim glow of the candles.

Eglantine walked to the right, toward the back of the wagon where the rooms were. The wheelhouse had four rooms. These were separated by a narrow corridor that led to the entrance to the respective chamber. The king and queen's room along with that of Prince Joffrey were larger compared to the princess' and the younger prince's.

The old septa walked through the corridor and reached the princess' room. A flash of light emerged when she opened the door. _It seems that all the candles have been ignited in the room,_ Eglantine thought, though not impressed, after all, the princess was an early riser as well.

After the momentary blindness produced by the abrupt change in the luminosity, Eglantine was able to discern the princess.

Myrcella was sitting on her bed, still in her chemise. She had both hands on her lap, the right, which was resting above the left, was holding a hairbrush. Eglantine noted how radiant her golden mane looked, _She had been brushing her hair.._.

But besides the beautiful outlook that the princess was sporting, Eglantine couldn't help to feel worried about the unnerving blank stare that she had. The fact that Myrcella remained completely unmoving also didn't help.  
  


[(See)](https://druggedzilla.tumblr.com/image/632391337772269568)

  
It reminded Eglantine of the sphinxes from Old Town; regal but unnervingly still.

"Princess?..." the septa called out softly, but there was no answer. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Myrcella!" She called again, this time louder and more commanding; it was the same voice she used to use when the princess was young and needed to be chastised.

It worked, as it used to do before. The princess flinched and turned to see her septa. When she realized who it was, Myrcella visibly calmed and let out a sigh. "Oh, Eglantine... I'm sorry, I was just—" Myrcella paused and looked at the hairbrush she was holding, almost as if she was looking for some answer.

"—Daydreaming..." The girl said and bore her green eyes into Eglantine's colourless ones "Anyways", the princess abruptly stood and walked towards the oak chest "When are we in due to leave for Winterfell?" Myrcella asked as she bent to open the piece of furniture.

"In an hour or two, princess". She answered and heard the sound of the chest's latches opening. "Princess Myrcella, have you had your fast broken?".

"I have not, but I am not hungry." The girl said, her voice was firm without any sign of fatigue. Eglantine saw how the princess grabbed her smallclothes and a dark green gown from the chest. The septa raised an eyebrow at this. "A lady of your birth should be dressed by her maids".

"A _lady_ should..." Myrcella said haughtily and untied the knots of her chemise "...I am a princess". She looked back at her again, now smiling.

Eglantine was very fond of the girl; she had seen her grow from a pretty little girl of barely four namedays to a beautiful maiden of three-and-ten. But that didn't mean she was going to tolerate such behaviour; it was unladylike, only the poor and the whores dressed themselves. "I am going to call for some serving maids". The septa said sternly.

"You know that I don't like having _them_... You know how they are, always whispering..." Myrcella sighed and tugged one of her golden locks behind her ear. "Could _you_ do it in their stead?" The princess looked at her, her emerald eyes pleading.

"You are probably the most spoiled girl I ever had the disgrace to teach..." Eglantine said as she pressed her fingers into the bridge of her nose "Let's get over with this". Myrcella giddily came near her and positioned herself in front of her. "Next time you make me do this, I will inform the Queen". Said the septa in a warning tone, but the girl knew she was not being serious. As Eglantine finished tying the last knot of the gown, princess Myrcella broke the silence

"Eglantine... Do you think that we could go for a walk before the journey starts again?"

The septa involuntarily cringe slightly with that suggestion, it implied having to go outside again. "And why would you want to that, princess?" Eglantine asked back.

"It will take us hours to reach Winterfell. I thought we could use some fresh air before having to wait inside this carriage doing nothing for hours again".

_The gods must truly hate me... To sent me outside again with this weather_. The old septa sighed and began braiding her golden curls. "As you wish, princess".

When Eglantine finished, Myrcella eagerly grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged the older woman outside. When they got out of the royal wheelhouse, Eglantine felt the cold northern air hit her again so she folded her cloak around herself to retain some heat.

The septa notice that Myrcella let go of her arm, so she looked up to the princess; she had a small frown, and her full lips were slightly parted, _Is she_ _looking for someone?_. Eglantine thought. But before the septa could say anything, Myrcella began walking away. It was hard for Eglantine to keep up with the princess' stride; just like the her sires, the princess is tall and long-limbed.

They walked in silence, which Eglantine thought it was odd considering how eager the princess is to talk when they left the massive wheelhouse. The septa, again, looked to the princess and noticed the blank stare she had. _Again, lost in thought_. The septa grabbed her by the arm and shook her softly. "Myrcella! Seriously girl, what got you so bewildered?" Eglantine asked brusquely, which cause the princess flinch.

Myrcella looked at Eglantine straight into the eyes. But she closed them as she sighed. "I fear I might end up here...".

"Why would you?".

"His grace seems to be very fond of house Stark..." Myrcella never called the king father, Eglantine knew it. "He may be looking forward to a betrothal between myself and Lord Stark's heir". Eglantine' features softened and let out a feeble snort.

"Worry not, princess. I highly doubt your mother would ever allow her _only_ daughter to be in this frozen wasteland".

Myrcella snorted back at her, "And when has the king ever listen to mother?". Eglantine would have loved to respond, but the girl was right, his grace would never listens to his wife. So she remained silent for a moment, reflecting on what should be said to soothe the distressed princess.

And then, she remembered. _Lord Stark has daughters... Two I believe_. Eglantine turned to Myrcella, "I believe his grace would like _his heir_ to wed one of Lord Stark's daughters".

"What makes you think he would not arrange two betrothals...". Said Myrcella, now with a tired smile.

Eglantine would have laughed at that suggestion had Myrcella not being so serious about it. "Princess, I am afraid that you are worrying too much". Said Eglantine and Myrcella chuckled, though it may not have been a true one, but remained quiet after that.

"Do you wish to know who I believe you will wed?". Eglantine asked in order to draw the princess mind away from the north. That seemed to pick the princess curiosity.  
  


"Who?"

"That cousin of yours, Tyrek if I recall correctly... That way you will become the Lady of Casterly Rock". Eglantine wasn't sure if it was that Tyrek boy the eldest son of Ser Kevan, but in the end, it didn't matter much.

"Why would they wed me to him? He is way far behind the line of succession... Even _I_ am before him!".Eglantine raised an amused eyebrow, "And who is before you?" She asked knowing all too well the answer.

"Well, uncle Jaime should be the first, but he is in the Kingsguard... Then there is uncle Tyrion, bu—". "But he is a dwarf..." Eglantine finished dryly, "So your mother would be the lady after lord Tywin dies. And after your mother—". "Joffrey and then Tommen." Now it was Myrcella who cut short. "I would still be the third in line, that doesn't make me the heir of Casterly Rock".

"That may be true. But your brothers are also the heirs to the Iron Throne, and they are Baratheon." The septa said, _No matter how Lannister they seem._ She mentally added.

"And..." Eglantine started.

"—when a maiden weds, she shall take her husband's name as hers". They both repeated at the same time, Eglantine with a knowing hum, and Myrcella in a mocking one. It was one of the lessons she taught the princess over the years, and the princess was mocking it.

The septa stopped dead on her tracks and place her hands on her hips, Myrcella noticed and so she stopped walking as well. Eglantine noticed that the princess was now trying to, and failing miserably, contain a smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The septa asked in a severe tone. She knew she sounded harsh, but the truth was that Eglantine was in fact in a good humour. After all, she managed to distract the princess from her worries.

Eglantine continued the mummery and narrowed her eyes at her. Myrcella held both of her hands behind her back, her arms embracing her heavy cloak, and turned around. As she did, the princess muttered something Eglantine's old ears could not discern.

They continued their walk in silence, this time a pleasant one. But at some point, Myrcella slowed her pace until she stopped. Eglantine saw where the princess was looking; a group of men surrounding a sparring match. The men fighting were clad in a simple but rather shiny armour. Because of the cloaks that they wore, she was able to recognize them; Ser Hugh and Ser Criston.

The older woman knew very well who the princess was gazing at. _Ser Criston of Myr..._

The septa watched how Ser Hugh fell on his knees and yielded. The men surrounding them laugh at his expense. Then, when the uproar ceased, the Myrish knight removed his helm and ran his hand through his sweaty forehead. When Ser Criston turned, Eglantine heard the princess gasp.

She couldn't blame Myrcella for becoming besotted by the young knight. Ser Criston was a handsome young man of seven-and-ten; he was tall, lean but broad-shouldered, he had coal-black hair cut short, and his attractive features were adorned by a stubble that made him look older. _A maiden's dream... And chastity's nightmare._  
  


[(See)](https://druggedzilla.tumblr.com/image/632391969634680832)

He seemed to have noticed the princess, so he started walking towards them. Eglantine noticed how the princess straightened so her bosom would appear larger.

When he arrived in front of them, the Myrish man bowed. "Princess..."

She had always found it curious that Ser Criston, despite being from Myr, did not speak with that famous sultry accent of the Myrmen. Eglantine supposed that the reason for that might be because his father was a Westerosi merchant or because he had spent some years at Longtable with his aunt (from his mother’s side), Lady Taena Merryweather. Or so he claims, _With this men you can never be certain..._

"Ser Criston". Myrcella said while holding back a smile.

He rose back, now with the ghost of a smirk. "Had I known that you were present princess, I would have asked for your favour." Before the princess could speak the septa interjected.

"This is no joust, Ser," Eglantine said coldly, not liking how the knight spoke to the princess Myrcella. The septa, discretely, reached for the princess's wrist, trying to grab it. But Myrcella shrugged it as she took a step forward.

"But it's a competition as well". This time Ser Criston looked at Eglantine. His tone was conciliatory, but his eyes held defiance. He looked back at the princess and smirked ever so slightly when he noticed that she got closer.

"And what could I have won had I gave you my favour? I don't see any crown of roses". The princess, who seemingly has completely ignored her septa, asked back haughtily.

The young knight scratched his jaw, making evident that he was thinking. "How about the would-be prize being asking me to do whatever you want? Would that have been a proper reward for you, _my princess_?"

Eglantine did not like the way Ser Criston called her " _my princess"_.

"Mayhaps... Would you have drunk the dregs from my uncle's chamberpot if I asked you?".

_...!_

"May I inquire which uncle?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. "Tyrion". The princess answered with a smirk.

"Gladly then... I have always wondered how good a dwarf's shite tastes". Ser Criston, in turn, grinned, and the princess laughed joyously.

_By the seven!..._ Eglantine couldn't believe what she was witnessing, "Have you no shame?! You are in front of a princess!". The septa furiously chastised Ser Criston, "And you call yourself a knight!..." She paused so she could take a deep breath, the years were taking their toll on her. "This is truly unacceptable. Girl! Let's go back before they start wondering where you are." Eglantine grabbed Myrcella by the arm and drove her away.

When they were out of earshot, Eglantine stopped dead and placed herself in front of the princess. "I will tell the queen about this. She will not be happy".

At this Myrcella paled "Please Eglantine don't do that! You know my mother, she would have his tongue removed". The princess begged. But Eglantine did not waver, "And with good reason!" She seethed.

"Please, I beg you! I promise to behave! I will not allow anyone to speak like that in front of me! Please, is not Ser Criston fault! He just wanted to—". Eglantine shook her head, "I don't care! What that Myrish boy did was unacceptable".

"But it was my fault! I encouraged him, please Eglantine don't tell my mother". Myrcella's voice strained, her eyes began watering. "Please... _I beg you_..."

  
Her plead was no more than a whimper, but the pain in the princess' voice sunk deep into her. Every second that passed, Eglantine's conviction seemed to wither, and she would not allow it.

  
"Princess!" The septa chastised in annoyance. Eglantine opened her eyes again and looked at Myrcella; her beautiful green eyes were pleading. "You know I must...". her voice had gone weaker.

_Why am I hesitating? This has never happened to me before... Had I grown soft with the years?_ _No, I can’t allow this... Not now, I must remain firm_... 

The old woman sighed and closed her eyes again.

"Promise me that you will never talk to him again... Otherwise, I will tell your mother". 

"I promise" Myrcella vowed. Her composed outlook could fool from afar, but up close it was clear how much it made her happy; the way the corners of her mouth would slightly threaten to go upwards.

They resumed their return to the royal wheelhouse, now, in a quiet demeanor. Eglantine didn’t even looked at the princess, she was to ashamed. She had given in to one of her pupil’s whims, something that had never happened to her before. Eglantine blamed the age.

Upon their return to the royal wheelhouse, Eglantine noticed that queen Cersei was standing outside of the wheelhouse. The queen was a woman of great beauty; Tall, graceful and fair, there was little doubt that she had once been considered one of the most beautiful women of the seven kingdoms. Her beauty could fool, yes, but Eglantine knew better. She knew that behind that beautiful visage, lays an arrogant and spiteful woman.   
  


[(See)](https://druggedzilla.tumblr.com/image/633188015690416128)

_Someone said that the most beautiful flowers were often the most poisonous._

"Myrcella". The queen called out and approached them slowly, like a cat. Eglantine saw the look of distaste she was giving the princess. When the queen arrived in front of them, the septa instinctively bowed before her and muttered a, _Your grace._ Naturally, the queen ignored her.

"Who dressed you?!" The queen demanded. Her voice was strong but not loud.

"I did it myself". Myrcella answered meekly.

Cersei turned to Eglantine. She was glaring now, "How could you have allowed this?! Haven't you taught my daughter that dressing by herself is beneath her?". Again, the queen did not speak loudly, but instead with a strength rarely seen in women of her birth. That frightened Eglantine.

"My queen, I- I am-". The septa stuttered. She was afraid of losing her prestige as a tutor. Thankfully, the princess came to aid her.

"Mother," Her voice felt feeble when she interjected. _She is afraid of her mother...,_ the septa realized. "I was already dressed when I stumbled across Eglantine. When I told her what I did, she chastised me". Myrcella's voice gained more strength as she spoke.

Cersei looked at her daughter intently. She grabbed the sleeve of the gown and made a grimace when she study the fabric. "You cannot be seen with this..." The queen let go of it and looked at her daughter, she raised her and touched a loose curl. Eglantine noticed that the queen's face softened ever so slightly. "Come, you will change into something more proper for you and I will ask some of my maids to fix your hair". After that, abruptly, Cersei turned back to the royal wheelhouse. And Myrcella meekly followed suit.

Before Eglantine could move or mutter something, the queen called her.

"You too." The queen said it with a grimace; her upper lip slightly bented into a pout, making her looked disgusted. "You may learn a thing or two about this".

"Of course your grace..." Had it been someone else, Eglantine would have retorted. But this was the Queen, but more importantly, this was Cersei Lannister. The septa had heard the rumors about the queen's cruelty, and she wouldn't be surprised if they turned out to be real.

But Eglantine knew that pondering about the queen's vile punishments wouldn't do her any good, so she decided to just follow the queen orders.

_This will be a long journey..._ Eglantine thought as she neared the entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages (and some insight )
> 
> Princess Myrcella, a maid of 13. Born in the fourth moon turn of 285 a.c. in King’s Landing. First true born child of King Robert Baratheon and his wife, Cersei Lannister.
> 
> Prince Joffrey, a boy of 11. Born in the ninth moon turn of 286 a.c. in King’s Landing. Son and heir to King Robert Baratheon and his wife, Cersei Lannister.
> 
> Prince Tommen, a boy of 7. Born in the second moon turn of 291 a.c.in King’s Landing. Youngest son of King Robert Baratheon and his wife, Cersei Lannister.
> 
> Septa Eglantine, an old woman of 75. Born in 223 a.c. in Grassfield Keep. An experienced septa who has taught numerous highborn ladies, including Lord Leyton Hightower’s elder daughters; Malora, Alerie, Denyse and Alysanne, the womanly arts.
> 
> Ser Criston, a young man of 18. Born in 280 a.c. in the free city of Myr. Nephew of Lady Taena, wife of Lord Orton Merryweather of Longtable. He came to court in the year 295 a.c. as a squire for Ser Orys Merryweather, brother of the late Lord Owen Merryweather. He was knighted in 296 a.c. after winning a melee against Ser Cletus Yronwood.


End file.
